The technology described in this patent document relates generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly to vertical/horizontal channel semiconductor devices.
Scaling of semiconductor devices, such as a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), has enabled continued improvement in speed, performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits over the past few decades. Improvements to vertical/horizontal channel devices can further the scaling of integrated circuits.